The present invention relates to burner enclosures, particularly burner enclosures for furnaces.
Burners of the type used in furnaces produce noises associated with the combustion of fuel within the furnace. Enclosure of the burners may help attenuate the transmission of these noises, but airborne sound emanating from within the enclosure may travel outward through the air inlet of such an enclosure. Further, sound transmission may occur through the walls of the enclosure. A means of reducing the transmission of noises emanating from within a furnace burner enclosure is desirable.